1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gaskets.
2. Background Information
Gaskets are widely used to prevent leaks from joints. Frequently, gaskets deteriorate with age and at some point begin to leak. Also, some fluids corrode some gasket materials, resulting in leaks. Some gaskets, such as those used to seal rocker arm covers to an automotive engines, tend to lose resiliency and shrink with age, allowing engine oil to leak out onto the engine. Some types of gaskets must be tightened periodically to avoid leaks. Welding a joint would probably be a method of achieving a joint which does not leak, even after the passage of time. However, welding a joint to prevent leaks is usually not feasible, since almost all joints have portions which are inaccessible.